


The Bloody War神的业障

by VSAstarshipUnknown



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSAstarshipUnknown/pseuds/VSAstarshipUnknown
Summary: 一段葬送在一战当中的情感。





	The Bloody War神的业障

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：The Bloody War神的业障
> 
> 作者：墨坑
> 
> 配对：Spock/Jim
> 
> 分级：PG13

“我的父亲不是个文化人，他十九岁的年纪就在兵营里了，自然读过的书寥寥无几，肚子里装的墨水也不多。但他曾说过，镶嵌在母亲脸蛋上的蓝宝石沐浴在砂金色的月光下。他们相识到生子只用了一年。谁晓得后来短短的两年把家中的男人们都夺走了，不同的是我的父亲和兄长脑壳上挨了无情的枪子，我一路升到了中将。我最为遗憾的一点，父亲教会了我真诚与勇敢，而我却将它带到战场上。

“过去的某一天，我父亲读到了一句话，并坚持念给我听听。他双手颤栗着摘下眼镜，热泪盈眶地朗诵道：‘世界上只有一种真正的英雄主义，那就是在认识生活的真相后依然热爱生活。’尚且年幼的我大声地反驳了他，就因为美利坚的英雄个个都是领兵出战的好汉，热爱生活太过容易，随便来个孩子也会。

“那一幕存在我的脑海里。——深受孩子们崇拜的父亲情到深处不禁痛哭出声的挫样，像块余温未消的烙铁冒着热气切进递过来的掌心肉。肉体上的疼痛尚能凭借各式先进的药物消退，可如果痛苦之源扎根在精神的土壤，单薄的人类之躯又该借助怎样的器具将其连根拔起。

“父亲去世之后，我竟又从一名少年老成的军需官那里学到了一课，他比我大不了几岁，我们一样的年轻有活力。他双目圆瞪，颜色暗沉的眸子直击我的灵魂。他对我说，你拯救了今天，但你的无能拯救不了世界。我被他严肃的表情逗得咯咯直笑，于是士兵们听着我惟妙惟肖的猪叫声也跟着大笑起来。我平息下来后告诉这名傻里傻气的军需官，史波克，世界是在等着有缘人去拯救，这没你我的份。

“锅盖头的傻孩子对我的话嗤之以鼻，认定了它不科学。我虚张声势地说要掴他，一个聪明的下属知道用尊敬的语气同他的长官谈话，但他看我仍像在看一个精神失常的病人。好小子，他的性子天生就适合在我的队里干。

“我没有掴他。错不在史波克，也不在我。

“我们终结了冷兵器的时代，在之后又选择使用火药炸开别国的大门。大发战争财、贩卖武器装备的黑心商贩比比皆是，既然人类无法否定其本身，那就将这一切归结于神所造下的业障吧。希望我们的良心今日仍能睡个好觉，法国人民会用自己的生命来感谢我们的。此为詹姆斯·T·寇克中将敬上。”

 

*

 

史波克等人是最早一批到达巴黎的武装势力。就在几天前，德国佬的轰炸机轮番上阵，像苍蝇似的钉住驻法大使馆，而那时候这些美国的大兵们还在轮船上忍受蚊虫叮咬。待这支军队鼻青脸肿地赶过来，德国佬早就打造了一片宁静的废墟欢迎他们的到来，破败的砖瓦上方硝烟缭绕，焦腥四溢。

他们气得不行，但丁点儿办法也没。德国佬的远程炮弹排排架在边境线，总有士兵昼夜不歇地候在一边，就算来只鸟也要给他打落。而远道而来的美国兵不得已先安营扎寨，几个星期的行军，他们早就把脚板磨平了。大兵们一个劲地怨声载道，而大多数人只敢说说。

天色渐渐暗下来，史波克拿了饭盒去伙房排队领饭，他嗅到法国的空气里隐隐绰绰飘散着土豆炖牛肉的香气，脱掉戎装的男人们熙熙攘攘地挤在他前头，都想早一步吃上晚餐。炊事员挥着长柄汤勺，嘴里哟呵哟呵的，两颊通红。

“你真是傻傻愣愣的，快去打饭呀。”中将端着饭盒凑过来，他眯缝着自己闪烁的蓝眼睛，脸上洋溢着一种让人心生不悦的无礼。

史波克转过脸去，躲避对方口中逃逸出的呛鼻烟味。“寇克长官，此时领取个人所需的粮食将有53.79%的几率引发口角，我稍后领取的行为符合逻辑。”

寇克中将的表情不是那么的愉悦，看上去他想要掴史波克的愿望还是在心底蠢动着。“去你的逻辑，成天嘴上挂着那些数字，是不是成心想蔑视我们这些没读过多少书的野蛮人。”他浸润着血色的红嘴唇抖动了一下，恼火极了。

“否定的，长官。”史波克一板一眼地否认道。

“现在，我的军需官，去打你的饭。过会儿来我的桌子，跟我一起用餐。”寇克中将收起平日里心高气傲的神情，他当一名军士的日子过去很久了，但起码记得对待一名军士需要怎样的态度。

史波克挑起他的浓眉，似是被寇克前后不一的模样弄糊涂了。“长官，这不符合规定。”他回话时的语气不太肯定。史波克其实不记得有规定限制上下级共同进食，他只是知道寇克这样的人是不会去记什么规定的。用来拒绝的话，这借口最好不过。

“管他什么规定，这里我最大，听我的。”寇克中将仿佛是为了印证这句话，抢先到了最前头从炊事员的长勺那里接过属于自己的饭菜。他随即回过身向着史波克眨巴眨巴眼睛，微微地上挑了嘴角。

看啊，史波克，做人应该这样。寇克的动作可以解读成以上这个意思。

两个人最终还是坐到了一起，面对面心平气和地吃了一顿晚餐。他们起先聊的是史波克近期正在自主研发的新武器，可有关战争的话题不免太过于沉重，于是之后他们又聊到了各自童年最为无忧无虑的时光。

寇克中将大方地承认了他十岁时喜欢偷偷摸摸地吸父亲的雪茄。史波克不知为何，主动袒露了曾经饲养过一只类似旅鼠的动物，并以此为伴。

接着史波克看着长官大笑不止，他发觉他的长官似乎极其喜欢以笑来表达自己的情感，无法言说的尴尬、喜悦、无奈……一个动作足矣。史波克动了动嘴，想问但干哑的喉咙里一点微小的声音也无。紧跟着他埋头吃起饭来，心头无来由的困惑也随之烟消云散了。

史波克幼时所受的教育便是压抑自身的情感，好让全身心投入科学的理论研究。他生命中因父亲的严格要求而遗憾缺失的那一部分，这时已然展示他的眼前。

“你不爱吃肉。”寇克中将拿勺子指着史波克饭盒里满满的素食。

“长官，素食有时比肉类更能给人体提供充沛的能量。”史波克解释道，深陷的眼窝中一丝迷惑闪过晶亮的眸子。

这是一句无关个人喜好的回答。寇克中将像个孩子一样撇着嘴，从自己的饭盒里捞出了一块牛肉盖在史波克的素食上。“吃。试试看。”他桌子底下的脚轻轻地踢了一下军需官的小腿肚。“这可是中将的命令，你不可违背。反正不是什么要命的事。”

史波克嚼烂那块牛肉，奇怪的是在咽下牛肉后他感觉到了一种前所未有的满足感。有趣，他默默地嘀咕一句，并没有打算告知中将他所感受到的这些。

“你应该多试试。”寇克含笑说道。

 

*

 

威尔逊在巴尔的摩慷慨激昂的演讲史波克无缘到达现场聆听。总统净选些人民爱听的观点大肆宣扬，他口中的世界秩序早乱套了，有着大好年华的士兵们全都在马恩河冰冷的河水中泡着。他们要把这场战争打赢。法国撑不住了，打得仗输了一场又一场，全靠着美国时不时的支援它得以苟延残喘。

法国人亲自丢的马恩河却要美国人抢回来。夺回马恩河时是春天。好在之前最难熬的冬天过去了，史波克的一双手因冻疮发作溃烂流脓，连笔都握不住。天气冷了，德国佬也是需要休整的，打响的战争甚至远远不及刚来的时候。

史波克曾从本杰明·哈奇开斯的学生手中获取过一份枪械图纸，这个冬天他都在看这鬼玩意。无人问津的击发式引信正合他的胃口，一旦他完成对各个部位零件的设计，那么一把制作精良的哈齐开斯机枪，就能在战场上轻易化为收缴人命的死神镰刀。史波克为了它，废寝忘食地工作着。

而寇克中将便在此刻展现出不同寻常的热情。

他常常像现在这样去给史波克送餐，等史波克吃完，他就看着那盏昏黄的灯立在案角，铁质器械铺了满满一桌。然后他就瞧见平日里沉默寡言的军需官呆坐在那儿，毫无头绪地眉头紧皱。寇克放轻脚步，慢悠悠地踱到史波克的身侧，把金色的脑袋贴上去。

“明天别忘了吃饭。”寇克拿起又搁下饭盒，他不急着立即离去。“外面下雪了，你应该看看。”他说。

“这也是个命令吗？”史波克与寇克相处的时间长了，说话也不再是那么严肃认真。这话被寇克听进耳朵里，就像是一个随心而来的玩笑。

“你觉得呢？”

史波克安静了一会儿，又说：“雪还在下。我们离开这狭窄的房间，出去看看吧。”

铁门吱呀开出一条缝，浅黄的灯光悄悄漏出来一束，有意无意地打在两人的脚边。他们头次享受夜的喧闹：那士兵们嘹亮的歌声；军靴踩上雪粒的嘎吱声；寒风凛冽的呼啸声都是如此的悦耳动听，取悦着他们的灵魂。战争就是在杀人，可阻止杀人唯有以战止战，他们急需心灵的慰藉。

雪淅淅沥沥地下。房檐上积起了一层薄薄的白色绸缎，冬天是冷，可还没到让人受不了的境地，以至于他们仍能忍受站在雪里。

洁白的精灵乘坐着风在空中旋转跳跃，顽皮地借力飞舞，它们既像食盐一样有质感，又像因风而起的柳絮一样轻盈。

有一个问题由来已久。寇克怀揣着它，内心一直惊惧不安。“史波克，你热爱生活吗？”寇克的掌心肉再一次经受炽铁烧灼，创伤撕裂流血。父亲谈论的热爱，他从未体会到过。或许恰恰证明了他不是一个英雄，他是一个士兵。

“战争不止，谈何生活，又怎可妄论热爱？”史波克偏着脑袋说话的样子很难得，瞧着松懈了许多，给人容易交往的错觉，“我只在和平年间热爱生活。”

“哇噢，那我可和你不一样。”寇克装模作样地惊叹一声，“我是在战争爆发之后，才明白何为热爱生活。即使是身处战乱之中，热爱生活也并不是没有意义的。”寇克吐口唾沫，没头没尾地突然来了一句。“今天的雪很棒。”

一片雪花从天而降，姿态矫健地粘上了史波克的发梢。乌亮的黑发剪成可笑的发型，然而那一点白让一切的可笑变得可爱起来。寇克情不自禁伸出手，替他拂去那片晶莹的雪。

“史波克，雪落你头上了。”寇克不好意思地说。

“谢谢你，吉姆。”史波克温柔地吐出名字时微翘的唇似是在勾勒一个浅笑。

 

*

 

他们要趁还在春天就把仗打完。

德国佬造新式毒气的进度越来越快，阿尔贡森林成为这场战役最重要的战线。如果不能够歼灭运送毒气的德军，不仅是位居前沿的美国大兵要遭殃，包括法国人也自身难保。

“该死的，战争结束前，他们的武器总造个没完。”寇克恨恨地掐灭烟头，德军被逼上穷途末路后开始最后的反扑，那批毒气既是德国佬最后的希望所在，也是协约国最后的隐患所在。

“我们可以派一支四人组的小分队，前往德军营地拦截。”谋士指向地图上的红色标记。

自杀式任务。寇克脑中跳出这个字眼。

现如今，只有这样做才可得一线生机。虽然在场的人都不愿意承认，但事实难以改变。

“这个小组的人选我亲自敲定。”寇克撂下话，锋芒毕露的蔚蓝之色异常刚烈，“名单不会公布在外，我会一一会见这些人选，参与的士兵我将带领他们直接实行任务，你们就算如有疑虑也要等到我回来。”

会议室忽然陷入被冰封的死寂。

“中将，你一定要回来。”一个声音虽微弱但毫不犹豫地说道。

第一个人选是史波克。

他主动跑到了寇克面前，举荐自己。“鉴于该小组的目的即是摧毁德军的新式武器，我在场可以保证武器被正确销毁。”寇克注视了史波克良久，点下了头。

其余的两名成员皆与寇克中将都有过配合。苏鲁和麦科伊的加入增添了寇克完成任务的信心，他们的计划就是通过交界处的那条河，潜入德军的营地，让装载了毒气的飞机无法落到法国或其他任何一块土壤上去。

他们个个紧张得浑身发颤。“我不喜欢输。”临行前寇克只对着他手底下的人说了两句，“我也不相信绝境。”勇士们志气昂扬，胜利从未离他们如此之近，只要一举拿下，他们就可以终止这一切罪恶的源头。——和平、和平啊。

他们哗啦啦地淌过交界河，沿道巡逻的德国士兵被苏鲁一枪击毙拖进河的深处，麦科伊麻利地换上德国军装走在前头探路。寇克和史波克相视一眼，果断地拎上了研发成功的哈齐开斯机枪，将其架在一处隐蔽的高地。从这里他们开始肃清道路上的险阻。

苏鲁用望远镜张望营地，德军的大部队被正面战场拖住了，营地如今也是近乎虚设。夜色的掩护下他们能确保顺利潜入，寇克躲藏在一株枯萎的植物后面，他打了个手势询问情况。

风带来德国佬星星点点的叫骂，四个人皆披上黑色制服，手持尖刀走出掩体。寇克从背后冲上前，捂住一名士兵的嘴就是对着脖子一刀，血慌乱地淌了士兵一身。暗暗处决掉几个碍事的小杂碎，他们一路往灯火通明的地方跑。

德国飞机安装的螺旋桨发动机是一只匍匐在黑暗的巨兽，那几片桨叶飞速地旋转时，它发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣。隆隆作响的特点令飞机的位置迅速暴露在四人耳边。

“我们上飞机。”寇克下达他军旅生涯的最后一个指令，他想这次如果归来，就再也坐不住中将的位置了，“苏鲁，你和麦科伊在保证自己不暴露的情况下，掩护我们。”他的脸颊沾染了年轻人的鲜血，看上去竟比德国佬还疲惫不堪。

史波克第一次听见寇克说我们，他心潮澎湃，张口欲言。“中将，我曾言你无法拯救世界，如今你证明我的言论是错误的。”史波克坚如铁石的黑色双眼隐隐泛光，再没什么语言像这句话更能令寇克的人心撼动了。

“走！”两人直奔飞机而去，子弹穿梭在他们的四周，到处是混乱的枪声。

飞机收起了脚架，庞大的气流在螺旋桨间哗哗作响。

寇克踩在史波克弯曲的脊背上，攀爬上飞机的舱门。不得不说，身为一名军需官，史波克是个身手矫健的好手。接着史波克顺势接过被寇克扔出驾驶舱的飞行员，凭借自己的手劲登上舱室。

寇克扎紧了安全带，握住方向盘的手还在哆嗦。

“这些毒气是易燃的，可以把它们都烧掉。”史波克去后舱检查了一番，返回驾驶室向寇克通报自己的发现。

“这可好办。来上一枪就行了。”寇克猛打方向盘，飞机朝着更高处飞行。史波克低下头，静静地看着砂金色的月光流淌在寇克的面上，照耀着那对绚丽夺目的蓝宝石。他们待在这个时间几乎静止的狭小空间里，无须多言。

但还有一点他们无法忽视。

——降落伞。只有一个。

他们同时想到了这个问题，二者择其一的选择题他们都宁愿牺牲自己。史波克闭口不言，绵软的云层包裹住他们的飞机，他异常地冷静，而死亡镰刀刃口的寒芒正擦着他的脖子走。

寇克清楚地意识到这一刻他还做出最后的抉择并不难，难的是如何劝说史波克穿上降落伞，他们之中注定有一个人要同该死的飞机殉葬。能有一人陪伴他经历这一场已是难能可贵，寇克不希望老天把这人的命也拿走。他闭上眼时满心恐惧，但他再度睁眼，却无所畏惧了。

“穿上它。史波——”寇克坚定地说，然而话音未落已经有人替他做出了选择。也许这结局不如他所愿的进行，但起码他们一直以来的付出都是值得的。

史波克敲晕寇克，为他安上了降落伞。

白色的降落伞开在半空，如同一朵雪白纯净的蘑菇云。

 

*

 

愿我是你人生最后一个过客，最后一个春天，最后一场雪，最后一次求生的战争。

史波克，我热爱过生活。

如同热爱过那天落在你头上的雪。

 

END


End file.
